


Show Me the Galaxy

by Kalira



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Fluff, Home, Implied Feelings, M/M, Post-Canon, Unstable Government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: In the wake of all they've done to destabilise the Gaia Coalition, it isn't safe for Yama anywhere save on board the Arcadia. Fortunately, he doesn't really mind staying there - and his Captain would really like to keep him.





	Show Me the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Written last month as part of a Music Shuffle challenge, inspired by the Cascada song Truly, Madly, Deeply.

“I . . . am sorry.”

Harlock’s unexpected words made Yama look up, distracted. It took him a few moments to realise he had no idea for what the Captain was offering an apology. He really had been absorbed in the article he was reading. He frowned up at Harlock.

“Captain?” Yama said uncertainly, and Harlock gestured at the article.

Yama glanced back down at it. The text was accompanied by several photographs of a spectacular-looking greenhouse, all soaring ceilings and decorative fluted glass, and filled with very important botanical specialists. Yama couldn’t deny he _had_ wanted to attend the symposium, but. . . He’d also made more progress on his own, in the facilities the Arcadia had somehow created for him, than he ever had at university or after, even with help from supposedly much more knowledgeable scientists.

“You’re trapped here.” Harlock said, mouth twisting unhappily. “You should have been there, _wanted_ to be there, but you cannot leave.”

“If I’m confined, so are the rest of the crew.” Yama said, frowning. “If you can call it ‘trapped’. I don’t think that’s necessarily a fair assessment . . . except, I suppose, for you.” he added quietly. It wasn’t quite a realisation - he’d _known_ that - but. . .

Harlock truly _was_ bound to the Arcadia, unable to leave it for long, his immortal life linked to the haunted and impossible ship. He weakened swiftly when not on board, and there was no measure of uncertainty how far that would sink - was it possible Harlock would, _could_ , actually die, if he left the Arcadia behind? Yama never wanted to find out, but it was a worrying thought.

Harlock waved off that concern and looked at Yama closely. “But for _you_. . .”

“The Gaia Coalition will fail eventually.” Yama said, swallowing. It still felt . . . a little wrong to be on the opposite side; he’d grown up not only a loyal subject of the Gaia Coalition but at the centre of it, in something of the higher reaches of society, but _they_ were the ones who had been wrong. “Their power is already crumbling, with all of their people now knowing what they did, how they lied.” He shook his head. “It will just take a little time.”

Harlock made a low noise that wasn’t quite agreement, but he didn’t voice another protest. Not yet, anyway.

“Are you,” Yama paused, licking his lips, and glanced past his sometimes-lover at the soaring machinery of the Arcadia behind his empty throne, “so unhappy to be stuck with me?”

“What?” Harlock sounded genuinely startled, and the niggling concern Yama had felt faded as a slight smile tugged at his lips. “No, of course not.” Harlock covered the scant distance between them in a couple of quick strides and caught Yama’s hands. “I only. . .” His gaze was earnest and he squeezed Yama’s hands gently. “You gave me back not only my heart but the Earth . . . and all I can give you is life trapped on this ship, evading capture.”

Yama’s heart fluttered and he took a slow breath in and out, fighting the rising warmth in his cheeks. Harlock was very . . . passionate, and it never failed to have an effect on him.

“Though nothing could compare to the Earth. . .” Yama said, curling his hands around Harlock’s wrists and sliding them upwards as he rose from his chair. “Surely there are other places in this universe that are beautiful and worthy of visiting?”

Harlock looked surprised, but nodded. “There are many wondrous places hidden among the stars.” he agreed.

“If you are so guilty of ‘trapping’ me here,” Yama said, pinning Harlock with a look to try and make it clear to his Captain how ridiculous he found that thought, “make it up to me by showing them to me.”

A moment, then Harlock smiled, drawing Yama close and resting their brows together. “I would like to show you.” he said softly, with a shallow nod.

Yama smiled and Harlock cupped his jaw, inching closer before hesitating. Yama let his hands slide up Harlock’s arms to his shoulders as he closed the remaining distance and kissed Harlock himself. One of his arms wrapped around Yama’s waist, and he gave a soft murmur of approval as he returned the kiss.

“Would it truly make you happy? To see those far-flung places?” Harlock asked as their lips parted, smoothing a hand over Yama’s back before tightening his hold again, gently. “With me?”

“Harlock. . .” Yama nuzzled against Harlock’s scarred cheek, nestling close into his arms, feeling welcome there - as he always did, when Harlock wrapped him in an embrace, even if he was not always certain of one being offered. Now he felt . . . something different, and it gave him confidence. “Even if I felt I could wander freely, safe from the Gaia Coalition, were it fully my _choice_ with no dangers . . . I would stay here.” he said honestly. He felt he belonged here, now - and not only because of Harlock.

Harlock drew back, just a little - not withdrawing, but shifting to look Yama in the face.

“The Arcadia is my home. Captain.” Yama said with a touch of playfulness.

Harlock’s lips quirked. “I am glad of it.” he said sincerely, a gentle tug bringing him snug against Harlock’s body once more. Yama leaned into him happily, returning the embrace.

Yama smiled against Harlock’s shoulder. “So no more talk of me being trapped here?” he asked, letting his arms fall a little more loosely around Harlock’s waist.

“You may leave whenever you wish.” Harlock said, though his tightening embrace rather seemed to say something different. Yama’s smile widened, just a little, at the implication in Harlock’s snug hold on him. Perhaps that he didn’t truly wish to allow Yama to go. “Once it is safe.”

Yama drew back, rubbing a hand over Harlock’s side. “I won’t.” he said simply.

His own lips curled into a slight smile, Harlock cupped Yama’s cheek and kissed him again, warm and soft and lingering.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost titled this one 'Safe and Snug'. ;)
> 
> Come say hello, take a peek at my fandom obsessions, or request a story over on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
